Can't Live With 'em, Can't Live Without 'em
by Nickle4aPickle
Summary: This is a love & humor story. There's no danger in it, it's just a funny, jolly fic! Caution: There will be shonen & shoujo ai. Couples: Yugi x Yami, Seto x Mai, me x Joey, Serenity x Téa, & Ryou x Bakura.
1. Yahoo! Personal Ads DO work!

Gen: Ok, I started this waaaaaay back when I was an ickle freshie in high school... but now I'm in my second year of college. oo; Dang, do I procrastinate!! 

Wow, I'm reading this through again for the first time in a few years... My style & what-not has changed a lot. I most definitely have a long road ahead of me. -sighs-

Anyways, Yugi - ya wanna tell these nice people some important info about the story?

Yugi: Gladly! -clears throat- Gen does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the Yahoo! Personal Ads! Was that good?

Gen: Yep! Thank ya kindly! Now, on with the fic! Oh, just a couple more bits of info:  
- -...- characters actions,  
- // ... // characters thoughts,  
- :: ... :: "stage" directions.  
- Yami Bakura will be referred to as Bakura, & his hikari will be Ryou.  
- Gen is my character, & she's the same age as Joey, Yugi, & the rest of the group.  
- They're all 18, 'cept Mokuba, who's 14, & Mai's 20.  
- If something is in italics, that's what the character has typed or what appears on their computer screen. (Unless it's for emphasis) Alright! On with the fic!

* * *

The Kaiba Mansion

* * *

:: Mokuba & Seto are in their living room. Mokuba's playing with a Yo-Yo that lights up, while Seto is typing on his lap-top. ::

Mokuba: Seto, do ya wanna play a video game with me?

Seto: -doesn't look up from his lap-top- Not now. I'm busy. Maybe later.

Mokuba: Alright. Well, I'm going up to my room then. Come up when ya wanna play!

Seto: Alright. -continues to type- // I'm glad he didn't see what I'm doing. Ok, so now I've gotta fill out this profile... Alright... // _Name:_ -types- _Set_ -backspaces-  
// No, I can't type my real name. I want a girl to take me for who I am. Plus, who'd believe me anyway//  
_Name:_ -types- _Torry Manchester_  
// That sounds good. //  
_Age:_ -types- _18_  
_I am a seeking a between the ages of -._  
-types in blanks- _man, woman, 18, 22._  
_Location:_ -types- _Domino City, Japan._  
_Hobbies:_  
// Oh, great... How am I going to find a lady who likes Duel Monsters? I'll just type what else I like to do. Let's see, I like to play games... But that wouldn't do... I like... um... what else??? Oh, this is just great. //  
-types- _Open to anything._  
// Alright. Now, I've got to... // -scrolls down the VERY LONG page- // Oh, boy... I'm gonna be here a while. //  
:: After an hour or so, Seto looks over his now-completed profile. He hits the "send" button at the bottom of the screen. :: 

* * *

Mai's Townhouse

* * *

Mai: -is looking through the millions of profiles that "match" hers on the Yahoo! Personal Ads- This is boring. -sighs- How come a beautiful girl like me can't get a decent guy? I guess they all think I'm outta their reach! -sees an interesting personal ad- Mmm... This guy looks interesting. Plus, he lives in Domino! This is great! I'm gonna e-mail him right now! -types up an e-mail- 

* * *

The Kaiba Mansion (once again)

* * *

Computer voice: You have received a message, O Mighty Seto-sama.

Seto: Wonder what this could be? -opens e-mail, & reads it-  
Wow, she saw my ad already? -reads some more- She wants to meet me?! This is great! -reads through the rest of it- She wants it to be casual, eh? I'll tell her I'll meet her at the Food Court in the mall, since she said she likes to shop. -types- _I'll be in the Sakura Mall Food Court at noon today. We''l have lunch._ -sends message- 

* * *

Mai's Townhouse (again)

* * *

Computer voice: Oh, beautiful! You have a message!

Mai: Good! I hope it's Torry! (AN: That's Seto, remember?)  
-reads the message quickly- Yes! I've got a date :D

* * *

Gen: Well, did ya like it? Can you tell that I edited some of it? I sure hope so. -sweatdrops-

Stick around, m'k? It gets a lot better, I promise! ;D

If you want to, you can review. All flames will be ignored, or sent to the Shadow Realm! 8D

Ha, figured out why I had problems... something was making those symbols into the alt codes. XP


	2. The Mall

Gen: Thanks for joining us again for chapter 2! In this one, Mai & Seto meet at the mall! To see what happens, **READ IT FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD!!**

Joey: Uh, Gen?

Gen: Yes, my Joey? -smile sweetly-

Joey: What about your disclaimer?

Gen: Oh, yeah! -sweatdrops- I almost forgot! How about you do since you remembered it?

Joey: Ok! -clears throat- Gen does NOT own YGO, or McDonald's, or Burger King!

Gen: Yep! Thanks! -hugs Joey & gives him a big grin- Oh, & just so you remember:  
-...- what the characters do,  
// ... // what they think, &  
:: ... :: "stage" directions!

* * *

The Sakura Mall Food Court

* * *

Seto:: standing in front of McDonald's // Where is she? She said she'd be wearing a turquoise-blue leather jacket, with a matching skirt, & a white tube-top underneath it. But I don't see anyone wearing an outfit like that! You'd think it would stand out like an eyesore//

Mai:: standing in front of Burger King, which is right next to McDonald's. (AN: --;;;) // Where is he? He said he'd be wearing a deep blue trench coat, & forest green pants. The only one wearing that get-up is... **KAIBA?!** I didn't think he ever came out in public! Especially to a mall! And he looks like he's looking for someone... //

Seto: -sees Mai- // Oh, no... there's Mai, & SHE'S wearing the Turquoise outfit! 0.0;;; I gotta admit, she DOES look good in it, though// -clears throat- Hello, Mai. Are you waiting for someone?

Mai: -startled- Oh, hi Kaiba. Yes, I am. I'm waiting for my date.

Seto: Funny thing; I am too. Have you ever met the guy you're waiting for?

Mai: Not in person. We met through the Yahoo! Personal Ads! -sweatdrops- Strange, eh?

Seto: -nervous now- What was his name? -shifts his weight-

Mai: Torry. Torry Manchester.

Seto: Oh, great. --;;; Mai, Torry won't be coming.

Mai: How do you know? Do you know him?

Seto: Actually, I am him.

Mai: Then why do you say he won't be coming?

Seto: Because, well... --;;; I don't know if I can actually act the way I described Torry to be. If I were meeting someone totally new, then I probably could. But we know each other, so this is different.

Mai: Oh, I get it. Well, we don't know each other that wellto begin with... What do ya say we get some lunch, & then go shopping?

Seto: I like the idea of lunch, but I don't like to shop.

Mai: Not even for games, or CDs?

Seto: I can create better games for free, & I don't really like music that much.

Mai: -under her breath- Geez, isn't he an exciting guy? -sighs-

Seto: I heard that.

Mai: Sorry, hun. Well, I've got nothing better to do than to be here, so let's make the best of it! -smiles nervously-

Seto: -sighs- You're right. We should.

Mai: 0.0;; You actually admitted that I was right?! Wow...

Seto: Why does that seem so surprising?

Mai: I just never thought I'd ever hear you say that someone else is right! -laughs-

Seto: Ah. -gives the slightest hint of a smirk- Anyway, would you like to have McDonald's, or Burger King?

Mai: -thinks- Mmmm... Burger King.

Seto: Alright. :: To the person running the register :: I'll have a Whopper with a large order of fries, & a Pepsi.

Mai: -nudges Kaiba & whispers in his ear- Are you paying for my food, too?

Seto: What kind of guy do you take me for? Of course I'm paying for your food, too.

Mai: Good! Anyway, I'll have a salad, & a Chocolate Milk Shake!

Seto: That's an interesting choice... o.0;;

Mai: I live for junk food, but I've gotta eat right, too!

Seto: -smiles- True. Very true.

* * *

The Kaiba Mansion

* * *

:: While his big brother is at the Mall, Mokuba is making plans for his 15th birthday party. He wants to invite all his friends, a.k.a., Yugi & the gang. Cut to Mokuba with the phone pressed against his head, waiting in breathless anticipation as someone picks up the other end. ::

Person: Hello, Motou residence. Solomon speaking.

Mokuba: Hello, Mr. Motou. Is Yugi there?

Grandpa: Yes, please hold on. -yells- Yugi! Come here!

Yugi: -runs downstairs- Yes?

Grandpa: -hands him the phone- It's for you.

Yugi: -takes phone- Thanks. :: Into phone :: Hello?

Mokuba: Hi, Yugi! It's Mokuba!

Yugi: Oh, hi! What's up?

Mokuba: Well, my birthday's this Saturday, & I' inviting you, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Tea, Joey, Serenity, Gen (AN: Gen is me!!!), Tristan, & Mai to my party!

Yugi: Cool! Count Yami & me in! It sounds like fun!

Yami: -pops out of the Millennium Puzzle- Will Seto be present? (AN: For the purposes of this fic, Yami will have his own body when he "pops" out of the puzzle.)

Mokuba: Yami? Yes, he will be. I want you 2 to get along! **NO FIGHTING.** Got that?

Yami: -sighs- --;;; Yes.

Mokuba: Good! Anyways, the party's at my house. It starts at 3 pm, & if you don't wanna stay the night, you can go home at midnight. If you're staying the night, then you can go home no later then 3pm the next day!

Yugi: Alright! Hold on, let me ask Grandpa.

:: Yugi goes to ask Grandpa. He comes back a minute later & picks the phone back up. ::

Yugi: Yep! Me & Yami can come! We'll stay the night! Oh, by the way, what do you want for your birthday?

Mokuba: Eh, I've got so much junk it's not funny. All I want is for my friends to come!

Yugi: Really? Alright. Well, we'll see you Saturday then!

Mokuba: Yep! Oh, by the way, what are Joey's, Gen's, Ryou's, Tristan's, Tea's, & Mai's phone numbers? -laughs nervously & sweatdrops-

Yugi: Well, I know all of them aside from Mai's. I don't know how you'll find hers.

Mokuba: -sighs while he readies a pen & paper- Oh, well...

* * *

An Hour later, at the Kaiba Mansion

* * *

:: Seto comes in the house, looking very happy. ::

Seto: -yells- Mokuba! I'm home!

Mokuba: -runs from his room- Hiya, Seto! Is it alright if I have a few friends come over this Saturday for a party?

Seto: -sighs- I don't see why not.

Mokuba: Yay! -hugs Seto- Thank you! Oh, by the way, how'd your date go?

Seto: It went well. -smiles-

Mokuba: Was she pretty?

Seto: Oh, yes. Very.

Mokuba: What's her name?

Seto: Mai. -blushes-

Mokuba: What?! You went out with Mai?!

Seto: I didn't know I'd be going out with her till I got there!

Mokuba: Wow. Well, tell her to come over Saturday, too then!

Seto: Ok. I will! Now, I've got some work to do. I'll see ya later. -walks to his home office-

Mokuba: Alright. See ya.

* * *

Gen: So, what do ya think of it so far?

Joey: Too much of Kaiba in it. When do I come in?

Gen: In the next chapter! So do I!

Joey: Good!

Gen: Go! Review! Now! Whoo-hoo!!!


	3. Let's get this party started!

Gen: Alright! Here's the party chapter! 

Seto: I'm afraid...

Gen: Don't be!

Seto: I don't like parties.

Mokuba: I want you at my party! -drags Seto into the living room-

Seto: o.o;;;

Gen: --;;; Anyway, let's see here...I don't own YGO. And one more thing, there is shonen-ai & shoujo-ai in this fic! So, if you don't like that, then stop reading this fic!!! Or, **DEAL WITH IT!!!** You've had your warning! So I don't want any flames er... _flaming_ me about it! Or else I'll have Bakura burn you to a crisp!!!

Bakura: -evil grin-

Gen: Also, I'm in this as a character from now on, so here's a little bit about myself:  
- a generally happy girl  
- completely devoted to Joey  
- Brown shoulder-length hair, brown eyes, taller than Tea but not as tall as Joey, has glasses

* * *

The Kaiba Mansion (About 3 pm on Saturday)

* * *

Mokuba: -looks at the clock- Where is everybody? -starts pacing-

Seto: Calm down. They'll be here.

:: Doorbell rings ::

Mokuba: I'll get it! -runs to the door, leaving a dust trail behind-

Mokuba: -opens the door- Hiya, Joey! Hey Serenity!

Seto: o.o;;; // The dog's here//

:: Mokuba leads Joey & Seren into the living room. Seto sees Seren for the first time. ::

Seto: -his eyes take in all her beauty- :: to Seren :: Hello. :: to Joey :: --;; Hello.

Joey: Hey, Kaiba. Nice digs ya got here.

Seto: Er, thank you. -crosses his arms & looks away from Joey-

Mokuba:: To Seto :: -points to Seren- This is Serenity, Joey's sister!

Seto: -stands up- It's a pleasure to meet you. -shakes Seren's hand-

Seren: It's nice to meet you, too. -blushes- // His good looks are enough to make any bi go straight//

:: Doorbell rings again ::

Mokuba: Stay here, & don't wreck the house! -opens door- Hey, Yugi; Yami!

Seto// Oh, no... //

Yugi: Hey, Mokuba! -hands him a birthday card- Happy birthday!

Mokuba: Thanks, you guys! C'mon in! -leads Yugi & Yami to living room-

Yami: o.o;;; // KAIBA!!!!! NO//

Seto: o.o;;; // YAMI!!!!!! NO//

Yugi: o.o;;; // They're gonna fight//

Mokuba: Now, Yami, Seto, NO FIGHTING! Or else you'll BOTH be kicked out of my party!!!

Yami// I really don't want to get kicked out of a friend's birthday party... //

Seto// I really don't want to disspoint Mokuba... //

Both: -sweatdrop- Ok.

Mokuba: -claps his hands- Good:: Doorbell rings :: I'll get it!

Tea: Hiya! -gives Mokuba a hug- Happy birthday!

Mokuba: Uh, thanks! Please, c'mon in! -leads Tea to the living room-

Joey, Yugi, Yami: Hey!

Seren: -hugs Tea- Hey, girl! Glad you could make it!

Tea: I wouldn't miss a friend's party for the world! -whispers- Especially when you're gonna be there, too. -winks-

Seren: Aw! Thanks! -winks back- -both girls giggle-

:: Doorbell rings (yet again) ::

Mokuba: I'm coming! -opens door- Hiya, Gen!

Gen: Hey! Mokuba! Happy B-day!

Mokuba: Thanks! Now, who are we missing... -while he thinks, he leads Gen into the living room-

:: Doorbell rings ::

Joey: -hugs Gen- Hey! Glad you could make it! -kisses her on the lips-

Seto// Why, oh why...// -mentally smacks himself on the forehead-

:: Doorbell rings again ::

Mokuba: I'm coming! Hold your horses!

Ryou:: from the other side of the door :: But we don't have any horses to hold!

Bakura: Fool! It's a figure of speech!! -hits poor Ryou over the head with a branch-

Ryou: Ow! -rubs the now tender spot-

Mokuba: -opens the door- -takes the stick from Bakura- No fighting is permitted at my party! Unless you're playing a fighting game!

Bakura: Do you have any that have blood, guts, & gore?

Mokuba: Yep! Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance!

Bakura: -runs to Mokuba's room- (AN: How he knows where it is, I have no clue...--;;;)

Mokuba, Ryou:: Both stand there starring blankly at the spot that Bakura until recently occupied-

Mai: -standing in the open doorway - Hello..?

Mokuba: -turns around- Hiya, Mai!

Mai: Hey, kid! Happy Birthday!

Mokuba: Thanks, Mai! -leads Ryou & Mai to the living room- Ok, I think everybody's here now! -claps his hands twice- :: Butlers with many plates of food come out from a set of double-doors on the left side of the room & set their loads down on a long table (which already has paper plates & plastic ware on it) ::

Joey: -licks his lips- Let's dig in!!!

:: Doorbell rings ::

Mokuba: I'll get it! -opens door- Hey, Tristan! You're just in time for the snacks!

Tristan: Good! I wanna get at least something before Joey eats it all. By the way, happy B-day!

Mokuba: -laughs- Thanks! Right this way!

:: When they go into the living room, everyone's talking & laughing. ::

Joey: -with his mouthful- Hey, Dris'an! Gad oo oul' may' it! (AN: translation: "Hey, Tristan! Glad you could make it!")

Tristan: Hey, Joey! I see you've already inhaled half the food in this place!

Joey: -swallows- Have not! -sticks out his tongue, & then shovels more food in his mouth-

All (except Seto & Bakura): -laugh-

:: Mai & Seto are talking. Bakura comes back a minute later cursing in Ancient Egyptian. ::

Mokuba: What's wrong Bakura?

Bakura: It wouldn't listen to me.

Mokuba: What wouldn't?

Bakura: That damned PS2! It wouldn't turn on when I told it to!

Mokuba: So, what did you do to it?

Bakura: Nothing. It's yours, & I don't want to wreck anything of yours on your birthday. // Being with Ryou is making me soft. //

Mokuba: Ok! I'll show you how to use it later! -says a bit louder- Who's staying the night?

:: Yugi, Yami, Tristan, Joey, Ryou & Bakura raise their hands ::

Mokuba: Good! All the guys! Now we can talk about all the girls tonight!

All the girls: WHAT?!

Mokuba: I'm just kidding!

All girls: -nervous laughter- ... -they all exchange nervous looks-

:: Mokuba walks over to the stereo & turns it up full blast. He's playing Linkin Park ::

Tea: -covers her ears- Can't you turn that down a bit? Or, at least put on Brittney Spears?

Everyone: NO!

Tea: I was kidding about the Brittney part...

Everyone: Riiight. -random dancing, head-banging, & geeral partying ensues-

:: They party on for hours...But nobody notices the accumulation of snow outside... ::

* * *

Gen: So, did ya like it???

Joey: I liked the food! -burps- Excuse me!

Gen: --;;; You're excused.

Tea: Did they ever turn the music down?

Gen: Yes. One notch.

Tea: Oh.

Gen: One notch out of 500!!! Ha-ha!

Tea: No wonder why my ears are still ringing...

Gen: Go! Review! Now!! And stay tuned for more party action!!! 8D


	4. What in Ra's name is that!

Gen: Ok! Here we go! Ch.4!  
  
Serenity: Wow! You're on a roll!  
  
Gen: Thanx!  
  
Seren: Oh, can I "do the honors?"  
  
Gen: Sure!  
  
Seren: Yay! Ahem. Gen doesn't own YGO, or any games mentioned in the following chapter!  
  
Gen: Thank you! Now, on with the fic!  
  
~*~*~  
The Kaiba Mansion (about 10pm)  
~*~*~  
  
Mokuba: * yawns * Well, it's time for the girls to go home!  
  
Girls: No!  
  
Téa: I was just starting to get used to the music!  
  
All: * laugh *  
  
[All the girls say good-bye to the guys. They all gather at the door.]  
  
Mokuba: * opens the door. A ton of snow falls on the floor * AH!!  
  
All: 0.0;;; We're snowed in!!!!  
  
Seren: Well, Téa, looks like you can get even more used to the music, now!  
  
Téa: I guess so. O.O;;;  
  
Gen: Great. My parents are gonna be worried sick!  
  
Joey: * puts his arm around Gen * Don't worry! Just call your parents tell them we're snowed in! //This is just what I've been waitin' for!! A night with Gen!!!// {AN: JOEY?!?! Joey: What? Gen: -_-;;; I'll pretend I didn't hear that.}  
  
Gen: Ok. I will. Mokuba, where's your phone?  
  
Mokuba: * claps his hands twice. A butler brings out a phone * Here ya go! Gen: Thanks. * dials her home phone # * Hello? Hey, mom. Listen, we're snowed in here at the Kaibas'. We can barely open the front door! You're snowed in, too? Looks like I have to stay the night here. Yeah, Téa, Seren, & Mai are also here. No, the girls & the guys WON'T be sleeping in the same room! I'll just have to sleep in my clothes. Yeah, I love you, too mom. Good night. * hangs up the phone *  
  
Joey: Geez, she's over-protective, isn't she?  
  
Gen: Yeah, just a bit! ^^;;;  
  
Téa: Can I have the phone? I need to call my mom, too. She's probably worrying about me, too!  
  
Gen: * tosses her the phone * Here.  
  
Téa: * calls her mom. After Téa explains the situation, her mom yells, "YOU'RE GOING TO SLEEP OVER AT THE KAIBAS', WITH NOT 1, NOT 2, BUT WITH 8 GUYS IN THE HOUSE?!?!?!"* Yes, mom. * after a few more times of Mrs. Gardner yelling, she finally lets Téa stay. *  
  
Joey: Geez, she's worse than Gen's mom!  
  
Téa: Tell me about it.  
  
Mokuba: Well, we might as well make the best of this! Why don't we play some games?  
  
Bakura: Oh! Oh! How about that Mortal Alliance thing?!  
  
Mokuba It's Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Bakura. And sure, why not?  
  
Bakura: Yay! ^^ * evil grin *  
  
Mokuba: * evil grin * FYI, Bakura, nobody's EVER beaten me at it! Not even Seto!  
  
Yami: * chuckles * You can't even beat your little brother at a game! * bursts out in laughter *  
  
Seto: So? He's been playing that game almost non-stop since he got it. I played against him once! Once! I never played it before then!  
  
Yami: * stops laughing * Oh. Never mind then.  
  
All: -_-;;;  
  
Bakura: Anyway, you've gotta show me how to play it! I wanna see some blood, guts, & gore!!! * evil grin *  
  
Mokuba: Alright, but it'll be YOUR character's blood, guts, & gore all over the screen!  
  
Bakura: Believe what you want to believe, mortal! I shall not loose!  
  
Mokuba: I think not! Ha! Hahahahaha!  
  
[Bakura & Mokuba run to Mokuba's room. The rest are trying to think of what to do.]  
  
Yugi: What game should we play?  
  
Yami: * takes out his Dueling Deck & puts in on the table * What do you say, Kaiba? How about a little game of Duel Monsters?  
  
Kaiba: Nah, I don't feel like it.  
  
Joey: Did ya hear that everyone? Kaiba's refusing a Duel! * starts laughing uncontrollably till Gen shuts him up by kissing him* {AN: ^_~}  
  
Kaiba: I don't feel like Dueling tonight. What's so wrong with that?  
  
Yami: I've never known you to refuse a duel, that's all. It seems very strange.  
  
Mai: Yeah, what's up, hun? I'd like to see a Duel!  
  
Kaiba: * blushes * //She has a way of getting to me.// * sighs * Alright. I'll Duel you, Yami. * takes out his Dueling Deck & puts it on the table *  
  
~*~*~  
An hour later.  
~*~*~  
  
Yami: Ha! I won!  
  
Kaiba: * curses under his breath *  
  
All: o.o;;;  
  
Mai: What's wrong Kaiba? You didn't put up as good of a fight as you usually do.  
  
Kaiba: Nothing's wrong. I just didn't feel like Dueling tonight. But I did anyway.  
  
Mai: Why?  
  
Kaiba: Because you wanted me to. * blushes *  
  
Mai: Aw! You Dueled for me? * blushes *  
  
Joey: Hey, what's going on here.?  
  
Mai: You didn't tell anyone yet?  
  
Kaiba: I wasn't planning on telling them. I told Mokuba, though.  
  
Mai: Well, I kinda figured you'd tell him. Well, everybody, here's the scoop: Kaiba & I are going out!  
  
All: O.O;;; WHAT?!?!  
  
Seren: Seto. Is this true?  
  
Kaiba: Yes.  
  
Seren: //Damnit.//  
  
Joey: Wha.wha.what?!  
  
Gen: * whispers * The rest of us already said that.  
  
Joey: I know. I was still shocked when you guys said it.  
  
Gen: Oh! ^^;;  
  
Seren: * holding back tears * {AN: She had already taken a liking to Seto} How?  
  
Mai: How? We were both looking for a date on the Yahoo! Personal Ads! ^^;; That's all! I mean, I didn't even think that Kaiba & I would do well in a relationship, but I was wrong! We get along great!  
  
Tristan: That's a surprise.  
  
Mai: How so?  
  
Tristan: I never thought that a girl would like Kaiba for who he is. I always thought that if he got a girl, she'd want him just for his money.  
  
Kaiba: Are you saying I'm not a likable person?!  
  
Tristan: No, you just don't seem that inviting.  
  
Kaiba: -_-;;; I just don't like to let down my guard. It's a business thing.  
  
Tristan: Oh.  
  
Téa: Anywayz, why don't we play a different game?  
  
Bakura: [From Mokuba's room] AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! * starts swearing in Egyptian *  
  
[All run to Mokuba's room. When they get there, Bakura's banging his fist on the floor in anger while Mokuba's doubled up with laughter.]  
  
Seto: What happened?!  
  
Mokuba: I beat him!  
  
Bakura: NO!!!!!! HOW COULD I LOOSE?????  
  
Mokuba: I told you no one's ever beaten me before!  
  
Joey: Have you guys been playin' one game this whole time?!  
  
Mokuba: Yep! I set it to "no time limit!" He put up a really good fight, though!  
  
Ryou: He had to if you guys were playing for so long! * goes over to Bakura * It's Ok. You can play against him again!  
  
Bakura: I don't want to!  
  
Joey: Geez, what's goin' on here? First Kaiba didn't want to battle Yami, & now Bakura doesn't wanna play a game that has his 3 most favorite things in it!  
  
Téa: What would those be?  
  
All: BLOOD, GUTS, & GORE!!  
  
Téa: Oh, yeah! ^^;;;;  
  
All: -_-;;;  
  
Bakura: I don't want to play against HIM. I wanna play against someone else.  
  
Seto: I'll play with you.  
  
Bakura: Yay! ^^ * evil grin *  
  
[All 'cept Seto, Bakura, Mokuba, & Mai go back to the living room.]  
  
Téa: Ok, what game should we play? //I feel like I'm repeating myself!//  
  
Seren: I know! Hey, Yugi! Hand me that empty soda bottle! We can play "Spin the Bottle/Truth or Dare!"  
  
Yami: What in Ra's name is that?! o.0;;  
  
Seren: Well, do you know how to play Truth or Dare?  
  
Yami: No.  
  
Seren: -_-;; * explains T.o.D. to Yami * So, in "Spin the Bottle/Truth or Dare," instead of you picking your "victim," you spin the bottle to see who you ask next!  
  
Yami: Ah. Ok. this sounds interesting.  
  
Seren: Ok! Then let's play! * spins the bottle. It lands on. *  
  
~*~*~  
  
Gen: Hee hee! I'm leaving ya with a cliffhanger!  
  
All: No!!  
  
Gen: * evil grin * Oh, I have something to say, in Ch.1, I made a mistake. If anyone can find, I'll put them in one of the chapters! And mind you, it's just the FIRST person who notices the mistake! So, Go! Review! Now!! Mwhahahahah! 


	5. Must get REVENGE!

Gen: Chappy 5.Wow.  
  
Malik: It's gonna suck!  
  
Gen: Hold on. You're not even in this fic!  
  
Malik: So what? I can still torment you!  
  
Gen: O.O;;;; Uh, Bakura, could you come here for a minute.?  
  
Bakura: Yes?  
  
Gen: *points to Malik * Get him outta here!  
  
Bakura: No.  
  
Gen: WHAT?!  
  
Bakura: No. He's my friend.  
  
Gen: -_-;;; Fine then.Anywayz, I don't own YGO. Yay.I said it! Now on with the dang fic!!!  
  
~*~*~  
The Kaiba Mansion (about 11:30pm)  
~*~*~  
  
Seren: * spins the bottle. It lands on. *  
  
Yugi: ME?!  
  
Seren: * evil-ish grin * So, Yugi, Truth or Dare?  
  
Yugi: Uh. Gee, I don't know. Truth, I guess.  
  
Seren: Ok, now, Yugi, we all know that you & Yami are a couple, but do you have any crushes on any girls?  
  
Yugi: //Oh, great...// Do I have to say the name?  
  
Seren: * whispers to Téa * Should I be nice, or mean?  
  
Téa: * whispers back * Nice. After all, it's only the first round!  
  
Seren: * nods her head * No, you don't have to say the name, THIS ROUND. Someone else could make you say it, though!  
  
Yugi: * sighs * Yes, I do have a crush on a girl.  
  
Yami: // You do? Who?//  
  
Yugi: //I don't want anyone to know. not even you, Yami.//  
  
Yami: //Alright.//  
  
Everyone else in the room: Oh!  
  
Joey: This is gettin' interestin'!  
  
Seren: Now it's your spin Yugi!  
  
Yugi: K. * spins bottle. It lands on Ryou * Truth or Dare?  
  
Ryou: I think I'll go with Dare!  
  
Yugi: //Mmm. what should I make him do.?//  
  
Yami: //You could make him do something stupid.or embarrassing.//  
  
Yugi: //Yeah, but what?? Ah-ha!// Ryou, if you have a crush on anyone in this room, I dare you to kiss them on the cheek!  
  
Yami: //This should be interesting.//  
  
Ryou: * blushes * Alright. * kisses Gen on the cheek * * blushes even more *  
  
Joey: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr....  
  
Gen: * blushes * Aw, Ryou!  
  
Ryou: Well, I do like you! * blushes even more *  
  
Joey: * throws a pillow @ Ryou * Hands off my girl!  
  
Ryou: * gets hit in the face with the pillow * I know she's yours. I'm not going to take her away from you! * throws the pillow @ Joey lightly *  
  
Joey: * catches pillow, & puts it back on the couch * Alright. But if you dare flirt with her.* makes a violent gesture *  
  
Ryou: 0.0;;; Don't worry, I won't!! ^^;;;  
  
Joey: Good.  
  
Ryou: Anyway, I think it's my turn to spin it. * spins it. It lands on Téa * Truth or Dare?  
  
Téa: Um. Dare!  
  
Ryou: //Hey, Bakura, I need some help thinking up a dare for Téa.//  
  
Bakura {AN: Remember, he's still in Mokuba's room!}: //Mmmm. * evil laugh * Dare her to slit her wrist!//  
  
Ryou: //She'd never do that! Though, God knows how happy we'd be if she DID do that.//  
  
Bakura: //I don't know. give me a minute.* thinks * Gee, I don't know.Everything that I can think of involves killing her.//  
  
Ryou: //Oh, Gee thanks.what a load of help you are.//  
  
Bakura: //WATCH IT!//  
  
Ryou: //I was just kidding! ^^;;; // Well, I need help thinking of one. Anyone wanna help?  
  
Joey: * evil-ish grin * whispers to Ryou * Hee hee. I got one! Dare Téa to kiss Yugi! It'll be funny! Everyone knows that they used to like each other! C'mon! It'll be funny!  
  
Ryou: * whispers back * I don't know.  
  
Joey: * still whispering * Just do it! C'mon!  
  
Ryou: * still whispering * Ok, but only because I don't think anyone else has any suggestions. * Louder, to Téa * I dare you to kiss Yugi.  
  
Téa: Why?  
  
Ryou: Because that's what Joey suggested.  
  
Téa: Why? * sounding nervous *  
  
Joey: Cuz I thought it'd be funny! We all know that you two used to like each other! C'mon! For old time's sake!!  
  
Téa: Yami, do you object to this?  
  
Yami: * sighs * No. Just don't make it a real romantic one.  
  
Téa: Ok. * scoots over to Yugi, & gives him a peck on the lips. *  
  
Yugi: * blushes *  
  
Téa: * blushes *  
  
Seren: C'mon Téa! It's your turn to spin it!  
  
Téa: Oh, yeah! ^^;;; * spins it. It lands on Yami * Truth or dare?  
  
Yami: Dare!  
  
Téa: Ok! I dare you to do the Funky Chicken Dance!  
  
All: o.0;;;  
  
Yami: What in Ra's name is that?!?!?!  
  
Téa: * shows him how to do it. *  
  
Yami: You want ME to THAT embarrassing dance?!?!  
  
Téa: Yep! I'll even do it, too; if ya want me to.  
  
Yami: -_-;;; Ok. * does the Funky Chicken with Téa for a few minutes * [After they sit back down] That was SO degrading.  
  
Téa: * as cheerful as can be * It's your turn to spin it, Yami!  
  
Yami: * Swears in Egyptian under his breath * //First, she kisses Yugi, THEN she makes me do that ridiculous dance?! I'll get my revenge soon enough.// * spins the bottle. It lands on Joey. * Truth or Dare Joey?  
  
Joey: Uh. Dare! * shovels some chips & dip into his mouth *  
  
Yami: Alright. I dare you to go without food for 30 minutes.  
  
Joey: WHAT?!  
  
Yami: You heard me! NO food for 30 minutes. Can you handle it? Or are you too chicken?  
  
Joey: I'll show you, you Funky Dancin' Boy! I'll do it!  
  
Yami: Alright! I'll start keeping track of the time when you finish your current mouthful of food.  
  
Joey: K. * swallows * Go!  
  
Yami: Good luck! // You'll need it!// Anyway, it's your turn.  
  
Joey: Oh, yeah. * spins it. It lands on Gen * Truth or Dare? ~_^  
  
Gen: Uh.um.I think I'll pick. Dare.  
  
Joey: ^^ I dare you to strip dance for us!  
  
Gen: WHAT?!?!?! NO WAY!!!!  
  
Joey: Aw, c'mon!  
  
Gen: NO. And that's final!  
  
Joey: So, you're "taking a chicken card?"  
  
Gen: Yes. And I'm not ashamed of it.  
  
Joey: Alright! It's your turn to spin, my lil' chicken.  
  
Gen: * sticks her tongue out * *spins it. It lands on Yugi. * Truth or dare?  
  
Yugi: * VERY nervous * D-d-d-dare.  
  
Gen: I dare you to tell us the name of your crush.  
  
Yugi: Can I take a "chicken card?"  
  
Gen: * sighs * Yes. But you - & I - only have 2 left. So after those 2 are gone, ya gotta tell.  
  
Yugi: Yeah. -_-  
  
Gen: So, anywayz, it's your turn to spin!  
  
Yugi: Yeah. * spins it. It lands on Ryou. *  
  
Ryou: I pick truth - again.  
  
Yugi: K. Is it true that Bakura REALLY does love you? Like, he treats you REALLY well at home?  
  
Ryou: * sighs * Yes, he does. It's like he's a whole different person then.  
  
All: O.O;;; Wow.  
  
Joey: I wouldn't have guessed that.  
  
Ryou: He doesn't like to let his guard down around anyone else.  
  
All: Oh.  
  
Ryou: Anyway, I'll spin again! * spins the bottle. It points towards the doorway, & Kaiba's standing there. * Truth or dare, Seto?  
  
Seto: I don't want to play this stupid game.  
  
Mai: [standing behind Seto] Oh, c'mon! It'll be fun! Just try it, please?  
  
Seto: // She REALLY has a way with me.// Ok. I'll try.  
  
Mai: Good!  
  
Seto: I pick truth.  
  
Ryou: Alright. // What should I ask him the truth about?//  
  
Bakura: [Walks into the room] //Dare him to tell everyone what happened on his & Mai's date!//  
  
Ryou: //That's not a bad idea!// Ok. Tell us what you & Mai did on your date.  
  
Seto: We went to the mall.  
  
Bakura: There's GOT to be more than THAT.  
  
Seto: * sighs * We also had lunch.  
  
Bakura: More?  
  
Seto: Yes, damn it! * sighs again * She took me into this clothing store. She wanted me to be her "fashion consultant." So, she tried some stuff on, & I told her what I thought it.  
  
Joey: What did she try on?  
  
Seto: Clothes, you moron.  
  
Joey: No, I mean, "what kinda clothes?"  
  
Seto: Shirts, skirts, shoes.  
  
Joey: Ah.  
  
Bakura: That's not all she tried on, was it?  
  
Seto: //How does he know?!// * sighs * I refuse to say more.  
  
All: Oh, c'mon! Tell us!  
  
Seto: * looks @ Mai. * Shall I?  
  
Mai: * nods her head *  
  
Seto: She also tried on some * clears throat * * mutters * Lingerie.  
  
Bakura: * evil grin * What was that??  
  
Seto: * louder * Lingerie. * blushes *  
  
Bakura: Ah-ha! I knew it!  
  
Seto: Can I spin the damn bottle now?!  
  
Bakura: Go ahead.  
  
Seto: * spins the bottle. It lands on Yugi. * Truth or dare?  
  
Yugi: //I'm glad he doesn't know about my situation!// Uh, dare!  
  
Seto: I dare you to be my personal slave for the remainder of your stay!  
  
Yugi: Yeah right! I'm taking a "chicken card!"  
  
Seto: //Damn.//  
  
Yugi: Ok, it's my spin now! * spins it, it lands on Mai * Truth or Dare, Mai?  
  
Mai: Uh, I'll pick. * thinks * Dare!  
  
Yugi: //I don't know what to make her do.//  
  
Yami: // Mmmm.I don't know either.//  
  
Yugi: //We'll be able to think of something.//  
  
~*~*~  
  
Will Yugi & Yami think of what to dare Mai to do (in THIS century?!)?? To find out, stay tuned for more of the exciting, hilarious tale, "Can't Live With 'Em, Can't Live Without 'Em!" 


	6. I was there!

Gen: Hee hee! 6TH Chappy!!! I've never gone this far w/ a fic before! ^____^  
  
Joey: Gen.?  
  
Gen: Yes, Joey? ^^  
  
Joey: *grabs Gen's shoulders * CALM DOWN!!!  
  
Gen: What. I'm hyper! I can't help it! I had 3 pieces of Mokuba's cake!  
  
Joey: -_-;;; I think I'LL do the disclaimer this chapter. Anywayz, Gen doesn't own YGO, or whatever products are mentioned in this chapter. Now, on with the fi-  
  
Tristan: I'm surprised YOU aren't going bonkers, too! What's up with that?!  
  
Joey: Remember that dare; that I had to go without food for 30 minutes?  
  
Tristan: Yeah.  
  
Joey: Well, it's only been 10 minutes. -_-;;; * stomach growls LOUDLY * ^^;;; I'm diein' here!  
  
Tristan: Well, what happens if you eat something before the 30 minutes are up?  
  
Joey: Since Yami's the one that dared me to do that, I'll probably get sent to the Shadow Realm.  
  
Gen & Seren: NNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: Eat something!!!!! * puts a piping hot piece of pizza under Joey's nose *  
  
Joey: Kaiba!!! * makes a fist *  
  
Mokuba: * blows a whistle * NO FIGHTING!!!!! And no one will be sent to the Shadow Realm at THIS party!!!!  
  
Joey & Kaiba: -_-;;; -_-;;; Yes.  
  
Mokuba: Good! ^^ Now, on with the fic!  
  
~*~*~  
The Kaiba Mansion (about midnight)  
~*~*~  
  
Mai: So, Yugi, what are ya gonna dare me to do?  
  
Yami: //I've got one! Can I say it?//  
  
Yugi: //Sure! Go right a head!//  
  
Yami: I dare you & Seto to go into the hall closet for 5 minutes, & make loud, obnoxious noises.  
  
Mai: o0;;; Ok. if you insist.  
  
[Mai & Seto leave the room. Seto opens the door to the closet, & Mai steps in.]  
  
Mai: [voice slightly muffled] There's actually a lot of room in here! [Seto gets in & shuts the door. They start making lots of noises.]  
  
Everybody else: * laughs hysterically *  
  
[After 5 minutes, Mai & Seto come out.]  
  
Mai: * eyes grow wide * Oh no.  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Mai: Yugi didn't dare us to do that.Yami did!  
  
Seto: So?  
  
Mai: That means that Yugi still has to dare me to do something! OO;;;;  
  
Seto: OO;;; Oh, man.  
  
Yugi: I didn't realize that!! Well, * thinks * I dare you & Seto to go back into that closet, & do ANYTHING you want! We'll open the door whenever we want to, & with NO WARNING!  
  
Mai: This could be interesting. You up for it, hun?  
  
Seto: * sighs * I guess. //This is getting ridiculous.// [They go back into the closet.]  
  
Seren: How long are we gonna leave them in there for?  
  
Yugi: I don't know. Maybe we'll just forget about them, & leave them in there for a few days.  
  
Téa: I don't even wanna think of what we might find them doing in there.  
  
Seren: Ew!  
  
Gen: Anywayz, who's turn is it?  
  
Tristan: Well, it WOULD be Mai's, but she's a bit busy now.  
  
Joey: You haven't been asked anything yet, have you?  
  
Tristan: Nope!  
  
Joey: Truth or Dare?  
  
Tristan: What?! But the bottle didn't land me!  
  
Joey: Oh, well! I'm askin'; anyway!  
  
Tristan: Fine. Truth.  
  
Joey: Is it true that you like my lil' sis?  
  
Tristan: OO;;;  
  
Joey: Well, we're all waitin'.  
  
Tristan: * whispers to Joey * Does she have to be in the room when I give you my answer?  
  
Joey: Yes.  
  
Tristan: Damn. * louder * I. I. I. I do like you, Serenity.  
  
Seren: Aw! ^^ I kinda figured you did!  
  
Tristan: How?  
  
Seren: Well, you spent all your spare time with me, & you did so much for me, too! So, I kinda figured that you had a thing for me! * blushes * //I like you, too. I just don't know how to tell you!//  
  
Tristan: Was it REALLY THAT obvious? ^^;;  
  
Seren: Er, yeah, it was. ^^;;;  
  
Tristan: Oh. ^^;;;Well, anyway, I think I'll spin it now! * spins it, & it lands on.*  
  
Bakura: If you dare me to do something embarrassing, MORTAL, I'll send you to the Shadow Realm!  
  
Mokuba: AFTER the party.  
  
Bakura: -_-;;; Yes. AFTER the party.  
  
Tristan: Ok, well, truth or dare.?  
  
Bakura: Oh, yes! I have a choice! Fine then! I pick Truth, but be warned, you'll be wasting your time by asking me if I like someone.  
  
Tristan: Nah, I already know what I'm gonna ask! Tell us truthfully, how did you know about Mai & Kaiba's date?  
  
Bakura: Simple, I was there!  
  
Tristan: YOU went to the mall?!  
  
Bakura: Ryou dragged me along.-_-;;;  
  
Tristan: Ah. Your spin!  
  
Bakura: * spins the bottle. It lands on Yami * Truth or Dare, Pharaoh?  
  
Yami: Dare.  
  
Bakura: I dare you to.//Great! What should I dare HIM to do?!//  
  
Ryou: //I don't know.//  
  
Bakura: //Never mind.// I dare you to tell us the truth about how far you & Yugi have gone.  
  
Yami: Making-out. And that's it.  
  
Bakura: Really? * evil grin *  
  
Yami: Yes.  
  
Yugi: * nods head *  
  
Bakura: Alright. Your spin.  
  
Yami: * spins the bottle. It lands on Téa * Truth or Dare? * VERY evil grin *  
  
Téa: Mmm. Dare!  
  
Yami: I dare you to.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Gen: Hee hee! I'm leaving ya w/ another cliffhanger! Will Yami dare Téa to do something embarrassing, or deadly? We'll find out soon! 


	7. Kareoke?

Gen: Chapter 7! Let's see, I don't own YGO. & uh.. Now.. ^^ On w/ the fic!  
  
*~*~* The Kaiba Mansion (about 12:30 am.) *~*~*  
  
Yami: *whispers to Téa* I dare you, in 20 minutes' time, to open the closet & see what Seto & Mai are up to.  
  
Téa: OO;;;;;;; Ok... OO;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Yami: Your turn.  
  
Bakura: ACK! I was supposed to get back to Mokuba's room to finish the game! *runs out of the room *  
  
All: oO;;;  
  
Téa: Ok then.. *spins the bottle. It lands on Seren* Truth or dare?  
  
Seren: Mmm. dare!  
  
Téa: I dare you to kiss Tristan!  
  
Seren: *blushes like hell* Ok! =^.^= *kisses Tristan*  
  
Tristan: *blushes like hell*  
  
Joey: //Téa..gggggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr......My lil' sis, & 1 of my best friends?!?!?!?!?!?!//  
  
Téa: Your spin, Seren!  
  
Seren: K! * spins the bottle, it lands on.. the maid that's coming into the room.*  
  
Maid: Oh! It landed on me!  
  
Seren: Do you wanna play?  
  
Maid: Sure!  
  
Seren: oO;;;; ok.Truth or Dare?  
  
Maid: Oh.uh..Truth!  
  
Seren: Ok..tells us.. TRUTHFULLY, who you are.  
  
Maid: I'm Amber. I've been Mokuba's maid since he was little! ^^  
  
Seren: Wow. OO;;; Cool.  
  
Amber: Speaking of Mokuba.where is he?!?! ;; Sorry!!!  
  
All: oO;;;; * run out to the hall to see what's going on *  
  
[Seto's shirt is un-buttoned, & it's not tucked into his pants. His hair's a bit ruffled, too. Mai comes out into the hall, while putting her jacket back on. Her hair isn't as neat as it was earlier..] {AN: oO;;;;}  
  
Seto: [standing in the door way of the closet] -_-;;;  
  
Mai: Well, Yugi DID say they'd open it without any warning, hun..  
  
Seto: Yeah.I know.. -_-;;;;  
  
Ryou: Can we get back to my.er.spinning of the bottle?? ^^;;;  
  
Yugi: Yeah.  
  
Joey: So, Téa, your dare was to open the door?  
  
Téa: Yeah.-_-;;;;  
  
[When everyone was siting in the living room again, Ryou span the bottle (again)]  
  
Ryou: * spins the bottle, it lands on Seren * T or D?  
  
Seren: Hey, good idea to shorten it! Uh.dare!  
  
Ryou: You've got a good voice, right?  
  
Seren: Yeah.  
  
Ryou: Well, I dare YOU to sing something using the kareoke machine!  
  
Seren: Ok..anything?  
  
Ryou: Yes. Pick what you want.  
  
Seren: * looks through the CD holder * Mmm.. what should I pick.?  
  
Téa: * is looking over Seren's shoulder * What about Creed? You like them..  
  
Seren: Or I could put Linkin Park in again.  
  
Téa: oO;;;; What ever you want...  
  
Seren: *picks out Linkin Park's "Meteora" CD * * puts it on #7, "Faint" *  
  
Joey: Yeah! Go, Serenity!!  
  
Seren: Thanks, Joey! ^^ *grabs the mic * *raps * I am, a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard. A hand full of complaints, but I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars. I am, what I want you to want, what I want you to feel. But it's like, no matter what I do, I can't convince you to just believe this is real. So I, let go, watchin' you, turn your back like you always do. Face away & pretend that I'm not, but I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got.  
  
*sings * I can't feel, the way I did before. Don't turn your back on me, I WON'T BE IGNORED! Time won't heal this damage anymore. Don't turn your back on me, I WON'T BE IGNORED!  
  
*raps * I am, a little bit insecure, a little unconfident. 'Cause you don't understand I do what I can, but sometimes I don't make sense. I am what you never want to say, but I've never had the doubt. But it's like, no matter what I do, I can't convince you, for once just to hear me out. So I, let go, watchin' you, turn your back you always do. Face away & pretend that I'm not, but I'll be here 'cause you're that I got.  
  
*sings * I can't feel, the way I did before. Don't turn your back on me, I WON'T BE IGNORED! Time won't heal this damage anymore. Don't turn your back on me, I WON'T BE IGNORED! NO!!! Hear me out now! You're gonna listen to me, like it or not, RIGHT NOW!!!! Hear me out now!!! You're gonna listen to me, like it or not, RIGHT NOW!!!! I can't feel the way I did before.. don't turn your back on me.. I WON'T BE IGNORED!!!! I can't feel, the way I did before. Don't turn your back on me, I WON'T BE IGNORED! Time won't heal this damage anymore. Don't turn your back on me, I WON'T BE IGNORED! I can't feel...don't turn your back on me! I won't be ignored! Time won't heal... don't turn your back me! I WON'T BE IGNORED!  
  
All: * cheer, clap.whatnot. *  
  
Seren: * blushes * Thanks, everyone!! ^^  
  
Joey: It's your turn to spin!  
  
Seren: K! ^^ * spins.it lands on.*  
  
~*~*~  
  
Gen: Yet ANOTHER cliffhanger!!! But, on the bright side..let's give it up for Serenity!!!  
  
[Everyone cheers wildly]  
  
Seren: =^^= Thanks!!  
  
Gen: ^^ Well, stay tuned for more crazy party action in, "Can't Live With 'Em, Can't Live With out 'Em!" 


	8. Regarding the future of this fic!

Attention Duelists! My hair has an announcement[/random YGO: The Abridged reference

_AAAAnyways..._ Just wanna let y'all know that I'm still alive. I'm going to do my best to revise this story from start to... well, not exactly _finish_ (since it isn't finished), but as far as I've gotten so far! And then I'll see if I can get any new ideas for the rest of it. ; Dang, this is gonna be a llllooonnnggg haul. >>;

So anyways, thanks for stickin' with me! Updates are in the future!!!

Sincerely, Gen-Chan 

P.S. - The lack of being able to put in asterisks & a closed bracket is annoying me beyond belief!! D8 I have to come up with a new way to do character & stage actions. ;;


End file.
